


What's a Sawed Off?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Sam and Dean save a child, it brings up some interesting questions.





	1. Chapter 1

            Sam moved silently through warehouse, keeping his breathing steady and his gun aimed straight ahead.  He and Dean had split up and were working their way around the warehouse to hopefully catch the vampires off guard.  There were two of them this time, a man and a woman, who had been picking off random people for their meals for about a week.

            It took longer than usual to track them down.  The couple seemed to have no method to their madness of choosing targets, and the recent one was a little boy, about 5 years old, who had been snatched from the front of the school.  Sam took a deep breath and stood still as he saw the female vamp come around the corner.

            She had the boy’s arm, dragging him behind her.  “Let me go!”  The little boy cried out.  Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to fight against the stranger.  The woman just pulled his arm along until she got to the center of the room. 

            In the center was a chair with some chains and a bucket.  Sam’s stomach turned when he realized that the vamps were planning on draining the kid, probably for a meal on the road to get to the next town over.  He kneeled down and took aim.  Guns don’t kill vampires, only cutting off their heads will do that, but he was sure as hell not going to let that little boy be taken out.

            Sam fired off one shot and then bolted to the center of the room.  In three strides, he threw the gun to the side and pulled out his machete.  The woman screamed when the bullet went through her arm and she dropped the boy’s arm to fight the new assailant. 

            Sam swung the machete, putting the power he could must behind it.  In one quick motion, it sliced through the vampire’s neck, cleaving the head from her shoulders.  He followed through the swing and let his body spin a bit until he regained his footing.  He turned quickly and grabbed the little boy up in his arms.

            “NO! Put me down!”  He screamed into Sam’s ear.  Sam tried to hush him, but it only made the boy struggle more. 

            “Stop, I’m here to help you!”  Sam whispered.  He knew he had to get the boy to quiet down.  He hadn’t seen the other vamp or Dean, so he didn’t want to get caught up in another fight with the boy.  “Ouch!”  He yelped when the boy grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked.

            “Put me down! Mommy!”  He screamed on and on. 

            “Please!  I’m going to take you home, just be quiet!”  He didn’t mean to sound so mad at the kid, it wasn’t his fault this was going on, but he needed to get the point across. 

            The little boy must have picked up on the tone and became quiet, just staring up at the tall man.  “Good.  Now, hold on to me, and don’t move too much, alright?”

            The little boy nodded as Sam quickly moved back out of the warehouse the same way he came in.  As he moved, he heard a struggle and noises coming from behind him.  It lasted only a few seconds before he heard his brother give a witty retort, “Take that sparkles.” 

            Sam rolled his eyes as he pushed out the door and jogged over to the Impala.  He opened the back door and sat the boy inside.  “Alright, when my brother gets back, we will take you to your mom, okay?”

            The boy nodded with tears forming in his eyes.

            “Oh, no!  Don’t cry!”  Sam grabbed the little boy’s hands and patted his back.  “You are safe now.” 

            “They will come get me!”  He cried out. 

            “No they won’t.”  He heard Dean called out over his shoulder.  Sam turned and nodded as his brother carried the guns to the trunk.  “Give him the rundown, Sammy.”

            Sam sighed as he turned back to the kid.  It was always the worst when kids got involved in the supernatural life, but it was also dangerous.  If the kid told someone the wrong thing other monsters may come into town or could get the boys arrested. 

            “Hey, what is your name?” Sam asked softly.

            “Scott.” He said quietly as he watched Dean move around the car. 

            “Okay, Scott.  My name is Sam and that’s my brother Dean.  We need you to do something for us.   Can you do that?”  He waited for the boy to nod and then went through the normal rundown, making sure the small child understood.  Don’t tell anyone about vampires, don’t mention Sam and Dean, and then he went over a cover story about how he got lost in the woods and just happened to find his way home. 

            The little boy seemed to understand, which led to Dean driving back into town with Sam sitting in the back seat with the kid.  Sam was amazing at how quickly the boy bounced back from the ordeal.  The entire time was spent asking questions.

            “How could the vampire go out during the day?”

            “Well…that is just a myth.”  Sam responded.

            “Why did you save me?”

            “It’s our jobs to save people.”  Dean responded to the question before Sam could.  He looked in the rearview mirror at Sam as he did.  “By the way, you will need to make a new sawed off, yours broke.”

            “What’s a sawed off?” 

            Sam’s head snapped back to the kid.  “Wh…what?”

            “What’s a sawed off?” The little boy tilted his head at the now bumbling Sam.

            “Uh, it’s a…well…Dean?

            He looked up and just saw Dean shake his head.  _Thanks for the help, Dean._

            The boy went to open his mouth but shut it when he saw the hospital.  The nice men told him that he would need to go in there to get back to his parents.  They gave him specific directions on what to say to the nurses to make them realize who he was and to get him home.  Sam nodded to the hospital and walked with the boy until they reached the door. 

            The little boy turned and hugged Sam quickly.  “Thank you.”  He said and then quickly walked into the door.  Sam smiled as he jogged back to the Impala and Dean drove off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Scott watched as the pretty black car drove off, with the two superheroes inside.  He turned back to the door and began to walk through.  There were so many people running around, shouting, it scared him.  But he knew he had to be brave.  He had to be brave like Sam and Dean.  He remembered all the stuff Sam told him to say and remembered what to look for when he got into the hospital.

 

He looked around to someone dressed in pajamas.  That’s what Sam said their clothes would look like.  He saw a couple, but he didn’t go to them.  Dean said he had to find the prettiest girl wearing those pajamas. 

 

A woman walked by, her brown hair flowed down her back.  She had a soft smile on her face as she moved.  Scott ran over to her, knowing he found the prettiest lady there. 

 

“Help!”  He cried when he reached her, throwing his arms around her legs.  “I want my mommy!”  His eyes filled with tears, knowing that soon he would be home with his mom and dad again.  But also sad, because his new friends were gone.

 

“Oh, little boy. What’s wrong?” 

 

The nice woman kneeled down to him and began to rub his back, just like Sam did when he was in the car.  “I got…”  He couldn’t say taken, Sam made him promise.  “I got losted…in the woods.  I can’t find my mommy or daddy now.”

 

The woman’s eyes went wide as she looked him over.  “Oh my goodness, are you Scott Priestly?” 

 

He tilted his head in confusion.  “How do you know my name?” 

 

Chaos erupted around Scott for the next few hours.  There were nurses and doctors looking him over, the police came and asked him some questions, and finally his parents arrived.  He ran into his mother’s arms, crying, when he saw her. 

 

~

 

Later that night, Scott sat in his mother’s lap as she read him a story.  He was wrapped around a stuffed teddy bear that one of the nurses had gotten him at the hospital.  When the nice lady handed it to him, she said that it would keep him safe, so he named it Sam. 

 

The book was nearing its end and his eyes were drooping.  Poor Scott had a long day, but he now knew he was safe because there were two superheroes out there and he also had his new best friend, Sam, next to him. 

 

“Alright, sweetie.  Why don’t you try to get some sleep?”  His mother reached over and gave him a quick kiss and tucked him in. 

 

“Mommy?”  He called out, right before she hit the light switch. 

 

“Yes, sweetie?”

 

Scott looked down at his new friend.  Sam had told him not to say anything about what happened, but…he could trust his mommy, right?  “What’s a sawed off?” 

 

His mother looked at him with shock and confusion.  “A…what?”

 

“A sawed off.”

 

His mother stared at him for a second before responding.  “Where did you hear that?”

 

“Sam.  After he killed the vampires.”  He watched his mother as she processed what he just said.  It was clear that she didn’t believe him.  She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she said goodnight. 

 

~

 

Years had passed since that day and Scott never told anyone about his saviors after that night with his mother.  No one would believe him anyway.  He drove down the long road until he reached the motel.  Who would have guessed that a night that occurred when he was five years old would change his life forever?

 

No matter how hard he tried to have a normal life, he never got over what had happened.  He spent his years growing up, curious about what happened, the things that were real or just myth. By the time he graduated high school, he was officially pulled into the life of hunting. 

 

He unlocked his room and collapsed on the bed.  It was another long night, but at least the town was safe from werewolves now.  Knowing he needed a shower, Scott pushed himself off the bed and made his way over to the duffle that sat on the floor.

 

Inside was typical hunting gear, clothes, fake ID’s, weapons, but there were three things in there that made his bag unique.  Other hunters scoffed at him when they found out, but he didn’t care.  He swore he would keep them with him until he died, and that he would want them on his funeral pyre.

 

The first was a stuffed bear, named Sam. 

 

The second was a photo, taken back when he first started hunting.  Two men stood next to him, much older than he remembered, but still alive and kicking ass. 

 

The third was a gun, made by one of the men from the picture.  It was like a secret joke that no one else would ever understand, and they didn’t.  Why would he be so attached to a gun?  Because…Sam Winchester made it for him…it was his first sawed off. 


End file.
